Final Decisions
by CHICKENLEGS AND ORTHON SO
Summary: I'm not sure who this story is about any more all i know is that i ;like it and that i have 3 reviews but i want more please. thanks maybe someone else would know who it is about.
1. FIRST MEETING

I do not own any thing in this story, I think, any way please read and review. If you don't I will not update it at all.

Trish sat on the floor of her bathroom rubbing at the pink nail polish that was so old that it had almost completely faded in color. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail so that it wouldn't get into her way. 'what a waste another weekend ruined by my lack of a life.' She thought as she tried not to think about what her life had become. She was WWE womens champion and she still couldn't get a date. What was wrong with her? The tears stung her eyes painfully but she refused to let it get to her she was not going to cry again or even feel sorry for her self. Not any more.

"Trishy, were going out do you wanna come?" Stacy asked her friend.

"No it's ok, you guys just go ahead." Trish said rubbing at her last nail.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad. It might be fun for u to have a few drinks." Stacy begged giving Trish her best puppy face.

"Fine I'll go but no funny business I'm fed up of u and Randy trying to hook me up with these strange people." Trish said as she got up from the ground.

Trish Stacy and Randy sat at the table in the bar it was becoming slightly crowded and Randy kept talking about a friend that he wanted them to meet. Trish was not really interested in Randy's friend but she couldn't leave, Stacy drove and didn't want to give her the car keys.

"Randy will u excuse Trish and I were just going to the bathroom." Stacy asked sweetly as she got up from the table. Trish swallowed the rest of her vodka in one swallow then got up and followed behind Stacy.

"Hey so are you having fun?" Stacy asked as her friend checked her makeup.

"Yeah tones." Trish answered bitterly.

"Well don't worry I think it was better for you to get out of that hotel. You might have turned into Raven." Stacy joked causing her friend to laugh.

When they got back to the table they were greeted by not only Randy but another gentleman. Trish and Stacy looked at him cautiously not knowing who he was.

"Hey girls, this is John, John Cena." Randy said as John stretched his hand out to shake both ladies hands but spent an even longer time on Trish.

"Hey John I didn't ask u to come here to flirt with my woman's best friend." Randy Joked as both John and Trish blushed furiously.


	2. So hes a bad boy?

I do not own any thing in this story, I think, any way please read and review. I would love it if u guys updated but I just don't know how to work this fanfiction thing I will try my best to get it straight. An I will also try to update. I hope u like it.

"Ahhh!" Stacy screamed as she and Trish entered their hotel room. Trish was trying her best not to blush or to let Stacy no that she was right. Stacy didn't say any thing about John on the way home but the smile on her face said it all. The two had spent the whole night talking. Getting funny looks from both Randy and Stacy.

"So Trishy, John seems like a nice guy. He was really nice this evening." Stacy still had a sly smile on her face and Trish knew the reason.

"Yeah he was a regular sweetheart." Trish tried to sound indifferent but Stacy saw right past that. Thankfully she was saved by Stacy's phone ringing.

"Hello." She said into the rather small device that hung from her neck.

"WHAT!!!!" Stacy's cry was probably heard by every one on their floor.

"I will, don't worry I'll tell her." Stacy sounded a little disappointed. Trish was now more than anxious to know who called.

"Who is it?" Trish asked staring at Stacy as she hung up the phone.

"It was Randy; he wanted me to tell u that he noticed something between you and John. He wants u to be careful. Apparently John was in jail and..." Stacy didn't have time to finish Trish just sat on the bed staring at her shoes that lay on the ground.

"What for?" She asked quietly.

"5 years for assault and battery, he almost killed a guy with his bare hands." Stacy sat next to her friend trying to comfort her. Stacy was not expecting what came out of her friend's mouth after that.

"So he's a bad boy." Trish was now smiling evilly at the thought.


	3. Did I do something wrong?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or any one in this story. They all belong to Vince and well themselves. But if I could I would own them all and make them work 4 me in a circus and I would pay them in love and skittles since I have no money.

"So are you going to talk to him?" Stacy asked with the enthusiasm of a 5 year old. It was Monday night raw and the two were getting ready for their match against each other. Randy was talking to Paul, Dave and Ric about their match so the two were alone in the locker room.

"Help! OPEN THE DOOR!" someone yelled from the other side. Trish quickly ran to the door and unlocked it.

"What's with you? You trying to wake up the whole city?" Trish joked to the short Asian woman that stood in front of her.

"Scratch my nose!" Gail demanded desperately trying not to loose grip of any of her bags.

"Why do you bring so much stuff every night?" Stacy laughed as Trish scratched Gail's nose.

"Just in case." Gail answered as she entered the divas locker room and put down the 5 bags she had.

"So what are we talking about?" Gail asked as she began combing her hair.

"We were talking about Trish's bad taste in men." Stacy said bluntly.

"Oh then we have a lot of talking to do." Gail laughed. Someone knocking on the door then interrupted their girl talk.

"I got it." Trish said not wanting to disturb the two divas that were now applying make up. As she walked to the door she could feel the two younger women's eyes on her and it made her feel a little nervous.

"Can I help you?" She asked before the door was opened but froze when it did.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind the interruption I just wanted to say hi." John wore a white wife beater and three quarter blue jeans. Trish couldn't help but stare at his well chiseled chest.

"Trish who the hell are you gawking at?" Stacy asked.

"My bad taste in men." Trish replied without thinking she couldn't even move her eyes off of him.

"Trish?" Gail asked a little shocked. Upon realizing what she said Trish's face turned a deep red. She wanted to drop dead right there and then but she couldn't move her legs were planted to the ground. If she was dreaming this is when she would notice that she was naked but sadly she was awake and he was looking right at her.

"Ok, well tell him to come back later when you remember how to talk." Stacy teased.

"Hey John! Do you know if Randy is finished yet? I want to get my lipstick out of his car and if I disturb them again Hunter said he would not let me baby sit their unborn child. Damn meainie." Stacy was now pouting.

"I'm not sure but I think he was talking to Carmella." John instantly got a harsh look from Stacy.

"What!" She yelled causing them all to jump and Gail and Trish to snicker a little. Without another word she got up and stomped out the room and down the hall.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked almost innocently.


	4. Kids today have no respect

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or any one in this story. They all belong to Vince and well themselves. But if I could I would own them all and make them work 4 me in a circus and I would pay them in love and skittles since I have no money.

John and Trish sat on an empty crate in the hallway. It was only 8 o'clock so they still had an hour till Johns big debut. Trish was really getting along with him he didn't seem like a bad boy at all. He even explained how he got put in jail. She now had a new respect for him, unlike the other guys she knew he was honest. He didn't hide anything from her.

"So what are you doing after raw tonite?" He asked almost shyly.

"well the girls and I were going to this club." She said not understanding why he asked.

"Oh, cause the guys asked me to go with them to a party, like a welcome to the gang kinda thing." He was just a little disappointed that she had plans.

"Oh the girls do that too. Just that it involves lots of junk food." She laughed remembering all the fun they had.

"RANDY KEITH ORTHAN!!!! WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!" They heard Stacy yell.

"Stacy you're over reacting." He said back in his usual calm way.

"Over reacting, over reacting, I - AM - NOT - OVER – REACTING!" She screamed hitting him with each word.

"Stacy you are over reacting. That little vein in your head looks like it wants to burst." He was still calm meaning that he didn't know what he did wrong yet. Stacy didn't say any more because she knew he was right. She was over reacting so instead of talking or yelling she just proceeded to hit him then she stomped away.

"I better go." Trish giggled noticing her pissed off friend.

"Yeah me too I wanna find out what happened." John said getting down from the crate then helping Trish down the same way he had to help her up. With that the two part ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Argh! MEN ARE ASSHOLES!" Stacy yelled as she stormed into the women's locker room and slammed the door behind her. The room was now crowded with women. From Stage hands to divas to the makeup artists but Stacy didn't care, she was mad.

"What happened to you?" Molly asked as she laced up her boots.

"RANDY TOLD CARMELLA..." She was cut off by the sound of the door opening. She thought it was Trish but she turned around to see none other than Carmella standing behind her.

"Honey just because I have the goods that your man wants dose not mean that you can drag my name through the dirt." Stacy didn't know what else to do. She thought quickly (another gift that only women possess) she had more wresteling experience than the brunett but did not want to wait for a match. Quickly she lunged forward throwing Carmella to the ground, she didn't notice someone lifting her off until she saw Trish slapping the shit out of Carmella's mouth and brains. It took Victoria and Gail to restrain Trish but no one cared if Carmella got up or not.

"Don't fuck with the top dogs." Trish spit as Carmella sat up. Her face was already swelling from the abuse.

"Bitch" Stacy add pushing her hair back form her face.

"These kids today have no respect." A pregnant Stephanie commented from the corner of the room.


	5. Denser than normal people

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or any one in this story. They all belong to Vince and well themselves. But if I could I would own them all and make them work 4 me in a circus and I would pay them in love and skittles since I have no money.

Randy plopped down on his couch. He didn't think what he said was that bad, why was Stacy so offended by it? Lazily he brushed his hand over his short brown hair.

"Man, unlock this damn door." John said from the other side. Randy didn't really want another fight so he got up and opened the door.

"Hey man." He said softly.

"Don't act like you don't know why I'm here." John was not beating around the bush.

"I told Carmella that I thought Stacy should get a boob job and I asked her for her doctors name." Randy made a funny face when he said it to John.

"You have to be kidding me?" John was practically begging him to say that it wasn't the truth.

"I'm serious. What's so wrong with that?" He asked still dumbfounded.

"Smooth," John chuckled. "You can't be that dumb, it's just not natural." John felt sorry for his friend; he really didn't see any harm in what he said.

"What's so funny, huh you Vanilla Ice wannabe?" Randy was actually hurt.

"Hey don't test the skills or I'll kick your dense ass." John said suddenly becoming serious.

"Fine what did I do wrong?" Randy asked giving up.

"Is Stacy in any way friends with Carmella?" John was going to try his best to explain this to Randy, but for some reason he knew it would be harder than he expected since Randy was a bit denser than usual people.

!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$

Hey I hope you enjoy. And I fixed the review thing so you can review now I am sure. I know that Gail Kim got fired an all but I still like her and she and Dave make such a cute couple. Oh and don't worry there will be lots of Lita Matt. I am going to start my new story soon. It is called Christmas with wwe preschool and I think it will be good. Thanks in advance for the reviews. Dani I hope u liked the fight.


	6. Wisecracks and wow

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or any one in this story. They all belong to Vince and well themselves. But if I could I would own them all and make them work 4 me in a circus and I would pay them in love and skittles since I have no money.

"Hey Trish, can I ask you something?" Dave Batista asked as he walked up behind her.

"Shoot." She was now icing her knuckles from her match.

"I cant do it here but you wanna get something to eat later?" Dave was practically begging her.

"Well actually I have plans this evening but how about you buy me breakfast." She and Dave had been friends since he entered the business and she knew better than to blow him off.

"Ok but I have to pick the girls up for 12 so I wont have too much time." David was recently divorced with two daughters ages 12 and 6. They were more important to him than his own life.

"Its not like were gonna do any thing to take more than an hour." She stated knowing that they were only friends and nothing more.

"Dave, come on were ready to go!" Ric yelled. Trish was almost waiting for the woo at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, so I will call you in the morning, we can go get some decent food." Dave quickly walked off to meet the older man and left Trish wondering about what he had to tell her.

"Hey baby girl, did you catch my first on screen appearance?" John asked she had to look up to see his face; it was lit up like a Christmas tree but slowly contorted to show his concern.

"What?" she asked noticing the change in his facial expressions.

"Your hand seems a little bit swollen, you're limping a little on your right leg, and when I saw you walking backstage you had this mean face on like Randy when he's constipated. Are you okay?" He asked even though he knew the answer. She wasn't but her love for her job wouldn't let her leave or even take a break. She was on top of her career and she wouldn't stop for any thing.

"I'm cool, don't work your self into a panic yet." She had gone through the beginning of her career with people being extremely over protective of her, from Andrew to Stacy and then of course 'him'. 'He' was the worst of them all because she liked when 'he' fussed over her. It made her feel wanted, but never again she promised her self. Never again will she be dependent on a man to protect her, she just didn't need it.

"Cool, hey I got to go, the guys want to meet at this club to initiate me into their group. One question though."

"Yeah only one? I have tones." She laughed.

"Should I worry that they said every one brings their own bail money?" His face was again contorted Trish had to laugh.

"No as long as u don't drink from the black glass your safe." Trish watched John walk away but before she knew it he was standing in front of her again.

"What now?" She asked him thinking that he came back to make some sort of wisecrack. Instead he just kissed her. It wasn't a long, messy, 'I want more' kind of kiss. It was sweet and gentle and felt like feathers on her lips. When he pulled away she was still a little dazed but managed to get a few deep breaths and even a 'wow' before he left again.

!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$

no body likes my story so I not gonna write any more. Unless I at least get one review. please


	7. Killing Carmella and old boyfriends begi...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or any one in this story. They all belong to Vince and well themselves. But if I could I would own them all and make them work 4 me in a circus and I would pay them in love and skittles since I have no money.

Trish sat on a table in catering when she saw Lita and Matt enter the room. She didn't really talk to them much Matt being the brother of her ex-boyfriend an all she didn't really feel comfortable talking to them at least him. Lita was a great friend through it all and even told Trish that she thought that she was better off without Jeff Hardy.

"Hey small fry what you been up to lately?" Matt asked her as she unwrapped the ice from her knee.

"Work, eat, sleep, kick Carmella's bony ass." Trish said smiling at the thought of the fight they had earlier.

"Damn it! Why didn't you guys tell me I would have loved to help." Lita hated Carmella as much as Trish Stacy and every other diva or superstar's wife.

"Well I didn't think you were here. I didn't see you trying to drink the whole coffee machine so I just thought that you were gone." Both Matt and Trish laughed at that. There was a joke going around that Vince didn't have to pay her with money but only with coffee. She was addicted to it.

"Trish I need to talk to you." Lita said pulling her out of Matt's hearing range.

"Stay away from Matt. Any thing you do don't get alone with him." She whispered.

"Ames, I know that I'm sexy and all that but you don't need to worry about me stealing your man." Trish joked.

"It's not that, I saw you and John Cena, he didn't don't worry, But he has been talking to Jeff and he is gonna try to get you two back together. Jeff told him that he is still in love with you and Matt in all his wisdom thinks that he can get you two back together." Lita noticed Matt looking at her funny and quickly told Trish.

"I'm going to tell him that we were planning to kill Carmella, you know what to do." Lita said walking off and back to Matt.

"Yeah Amy, I'll get the rope and the rental we can do it around midnight." Lita smiled at her friends ability to act then turned to Matt and told him her cover story.

"Later guys." Trish left quickly. She didn't want Matt to get anywhere close to her.

"What's with you?" Stephanie asked as Trish almost knocked her down in the hall.

"Oh it's nothing, do you know where Stacy is?" Oh she was making out with her boy toy the last time I saw her. But that was a while now." Stephanie add Drinking the chocolate fudge shake she had grown to love.

"How long is a while?" Trish asked wondering how she could find her friend.

"Well lets see I saw her on the way to Paul's room I waited twenty minutes for him to bathe, I drank four of these and then I had to pee, then I got another one and it fell, and I got this one and I... ok it's been 45 minutes." Stephanie said happy about her math skills.

"Thanks Steph, oh and before I forget those things are really going to take a toll on your waist line." Trish rubbed Stephanie's belly and then ran off to the parking lot.

Ok I guess u guys don't like my story for real. But it don't really matter I have batista tied to a chair eating pudding and you don't. ha haaa haah aah aah aah aah aahahhaaahaa


	8. The Break up

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or any one in this story. They all belong to Vince and well themselves. But if I could I would own them all and make them work 4 me in a circus and I would pay them in love and skittles since I have no money. But Batista Randy and John would get a special surprise. (Evil grin)

Trish walked to the car park where she expected to meet Stacy. She was in a hurry since she thought Stacy would leave without her.

"Hey Trish, where you going?" She heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

"Oh hey Matt. I was just going to look for Stacy if I'm not out there in a little while she is gonna leave me. Maybe we can talk some other time?" Trish was in a rush, not just to get to the car park but also to get away from Matt. She couldn't risk being caught in another conversation about Jeff there were too many emotions that went along with that.

"Okay, I'll come look for you tomorrow, we really need to talk." Matt was looking at her with a smug expression on his face. He looked like a child who knew something that someone else didn't.

"Later Matt." Trish walked away trying to hide the look of desperation on her face. She could feel all the emotions that she had hidden away resurfacing and no matter what she did she couldn't stop them. Once again her emotions for Jeff Hardy had gotten the best of her.

Trish walked through the doors to the parking lot expecting to see Stacy and Randy going at it but instead she saw Stacy sitting on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" Trish asked sitting besides her friend and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I just broke up with, Randy and I don't think were gonna get back together this time." Stacy's hazel brown eyes were becoming puffy and swollen and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Shh! Don't say that you know that Randy loves you and he cant survive without you." Trish said holding her friend even closer.

"Can we leave now I was waiting on you, I don't feel like driving." Stacy said handing the keys over to the shorter Canadian blonde.

"Yea I don't think I want to stay here any longer myself." With that the women got up from the cold concrete.

"So what happened to you and Randy?" Trish asked knowing her friend was longing to tell someone.

"Well we made up and then he did something even more stupid and I started arguing with him and he started telling me that I should be happy to be with him because there were so many other women after him."

Earlier that night.

"Randy, do you really want me to get implants?" Stacy asked her boy friend. Who had just taken off his leather jacket and put it across her shoulders. She smiled sweetly in response.

"No, I don't. I mean I talk about it but I don't think they would look good on you. You're tiny enough as it is. And your beautiful as you are. You don't need to change because of me. I love you Stacy."

"I love you too Randy. You are one of the best things that could have happened to me." Stacy was avoiding all eye contact with Randy.

"I know, I am something aren't I. I would be happy if I were you too. I mean I have half of the female roster after me."

"You are kidding right?" Stacy looked shocked at Randy's words.

"Of Course, do you really think I would be that much of an ass, oh wait I remember who you used to date. But thinking that I was like them is making an assumption and I was always told that to assume is to make an ass out of you and me." Randy laughed.

"Please don't start on my ex-boyfriends. You know how much I hate that.

"I know but I mean you did have some crappy boyfriends. First there was Flairs son, lord alone knows what he was like. There was Andrew, what a mess that turned into. There was Scott, I still don't understand that, I mean what were you thinking. Am I missing any one?" Stacy was now pissed off. He knew she hated when he spoke of her past relationships.

"Yeah the most pompous ass clown of them all." She still didn't look at him.

" You dated Jericho too?" She knew that he was joking but just the sound of it made her mad.

"No I was referring to you." Stacy's sweet voice had become venomous. He only now noticed to what extent he had aggravated her.

"Oh come on Stacy we both know that you don't have the best taste in men. I am your first good choice. You know that I'm right. You should be happier to have me around you instead of hanging out with those losers." Randy was now rubbing her back with his hand.

"You know what Randall Keith Orthan, I think out of all my bad choices you were the worst. I think we need to take a break." She stated.

"Oh come on Barbie lighten up." He said still rubbing her back.

"Get your hand off of me, and I'm not your Barbie, I hate that name and you know that." Stacy was now becoming angry.

"Fine Stacy have it your way but lets not just take a break lets just end the whole thing." Stacy had never seen Randy so angry before.

"You know what maybe your right. Here take your stinking jacket maybe Carmella would like to wear it while she's giving you those little sexual favors that you always want." And with that Stacy threw the jacket on the ground in front of her. Randy's face was red with anger never had he been treated like that before, women loved him and even if he was turned down it had never hurt this much, but she wasn't going to get away with treating him like that. Soon enough she would be begging him to come back but it would not work. He was a goddamn lady killer he didn't need her.

"Fine Stacy, what ever you want." He said then turned and walked away.


	9. Randy and her

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or any one in this story. They all belong to Vince and well themselves. But if I could I would own them all and make them work 4 me in a circus and I would pay them in love and skittles since I have no money. But Batista Randy and John would get a special surprise. (Evil grin)

AN: Okay so I was supossed to start my new story but I just didn't get the chance yet. If any one reads this please just review please. Thank you.

Trish and Stacy were both sitting on Gail's bed waiting for her to finish getting ready to go out.

"Guys do I really have to go out tonight I really don't want to." Stacy complained.

"Yes you do there is no way that were going to let you get out of this." Trish said picking at her nails.

"Plus do you think that he is out there crying over you? Please Stacy, I know it hurts but you gotta show him that you're happy without him." Gail add applying a new coat of lip gloss.

"Yeah I agree with Gail, so come on lets go have some fun." Trish said as she got off the bed and dragged Stacy with her. At the club Stacy, Trish and Gail sat at a table in the VIP lounge and tried talking over the music.

"Trish what the hell are you drinking?" Gail asked as she sipped the drink that Trish had in front of her.

"It is called a black Russian." Trish informed.

"Your awfully happy for someone that has so many problems." Stacy laughed, somehow she wasn't as hurt about her breakup.

"Well you know me." The girls didn't notice the group that had walked in and were sitting not to far away from them.

"Come on guys I really don't want to stay here." Randy said trying to leave before the girls noticed him.

"Randy are you kidding, this is the best club we have been too in a while." Jericho stated giving the younger man a funny look.

"Lover boy got his heart broken, he probably wants to go home and cry to his pillow about how he misses her." Benoit teased.

"Hey suck it up if you really want her back then act like you don't miss her, go back to being the old Randy, you know the lady killer." John said plainly

"He probably forgot how to do that." Dave laughed. By now the girls had noticed the group behind them but made no attempt to join them. Instead they just ignored their laughing kept up with their own conversations.

"Maybe I should apologize?" Stacy asked.

"And let him know that you missed him."

"Don't be weak?" Lita said she had been behind them for a little while now and had heard the whole conversation.

The girls were now engrossed in their conversations.

"Trish why is John guy looking at you like that?" Molly who had not too long joined asked.

"What?" Trish asked looking over to him, their eyes locked and Trish couldn't help but let a smile cross her face and so did he.

"Is that actual attraction, oh my goodness either they're both drunk or they like each other?" Gail commented as she saw the look on Trish's face.

Randy noticed the connection between John and Trish and couldn't help but remember when he and Stacy were like that.

" Guys I will be back." Randy said then left the table.

"What's up with him?" Hunter asked, as he was the last of the group to arrive.

"Legend Killer got his heart broken ." Benoit stated not wanting to make longer sentences.

"Poor baby." Hunter stated in a mocking tone.

Randy stood in the abandoned hallway in front of the bathroom trying to clear his head when he felt a small hand caress his tense back.

"So why did you leave your buddies?" She asked.

"Just needed some time alone." Her hand was now touching his cheek gently, she smelled like berries. Randy was now wandering if she tasted the same as she did all those times before.

"I gotta go pee, I'll be back." Stacy said as she saw Randy get up and walk over in that direction.

"If your not back in 20 minutes I'm calling the cops." Trish laughed it was clear that she had enough to drink.

" So am I bothering you then?" The woman in front of him was acting like a shy school girl something he was sure that she wasn't.

"Not really, I was just about to head back." He was contemplating what he should do, but the alcohol in his system was blocking his judgment. Slowly he leaned over and kissed her, instantly his hand went to her silky brunette hair.

"Randy, if you come home with me now things can be a lot easier on you. Forget about that bony, flat chested bitch, she does not know how to treat you. We can be like old times." Stacy was standing in ears reach but they could not see her, would Randy go home with her after their breakup not too long before. She couldn't take it all the talk about Randy and Carmella being a couple before was making her sick. She never knew that they were a couple, why would randy hide that from her? As she made her way back to the table she was desperately trying not to cry but she could feel it coming like all the other times that she cried over Randy. It was even more painful to see the two walking out hand in hand.


	10. the begining of a big mess

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or any one in this story. They all belong to Vince and well themselves. But if I could I would own them all and make them work 4 me in a circus and I would pay them in love and skittles since I have no money. But Batista Randy and John would get a special surprise. (Evil grin)

AN: Okay so I know that you all hate that slut Carmella but don't worry it will all get better. I promise, and one more thing, which do u prefer for Trish Jeff or John. I Cant make up my mind.

Randy woke up with a terrible headache. It took him a while to remember what he did the night before but was soon reminded when he felt a familiar hand on his chest. When he looked across at the sleeping woman he had almost been praying for it to be Stacy, but sadly it wasn't it was only Carmella. The two had a brief fling a few months back before him and Stacy but he never felt the need to let her know. It was his past but from the looks of things it was now his present too. He gently removed her hand from his chest and got out of the bed making his headache feel ten times worse than it did before. He didn't want to have her wake up and still see him there. Maybe she was just as drunk and wouldn't remember anything but he doubted that. Quietly he put on his clothes and slipped out of the room.

Stacy cried herself to sleep that night but didn't bother to say any think to Trish or any of the other ladies. They all had their own problems she couldn't bother them with all her crap with Randy it wouldn't be fair to them. She didn't want to face them so when they were trying to get her to go to the gym with them she had just told them to go on with out her. When she managed to get out of bed she didn't know what to do. Why was randy doing this to her? What did Carmella have that she didn't? Why was she so obsessed over what Randy wanted? She had dated guys way longer than she did him and didn't care a bit as to what happened when they weren't together.

Trish tried her best to stay focused in the gym but her thoughts were becoming too much. She couldn't keep hiding from Matt but she didn't want to break his heart like hers had been broken so many times by Jeff. She like John and she honestly believed that it could turn into more but there was something stopping her from being the old Trish and jumping him. She wanted to take it slow. Plus there was that whole jail thing, and even though she tried not to let it bother her it did, but damn did he look sexy when he smiled.

John was up early that morning only to notice that his roommate was still missing. He didn't really mind though it gave him some time to think, mostly about Trish but also about things that was going on in his life. It wasn't that bad, he finally agreed with himself and then picked up the phone to make his routine calls.

"So were you avoiding me or did you just forget that we were going to have breakfast?" Dave said helping Trish lift her weight off her chest.

"I didn't forget, I just needed to get an early workout, I didn't think you would be up yet." Trish said honestly.

"Oh, well that means that you have a problem and you're not sure what to do." Dave and Trish were good friends and he knew how to read her like a book.

"Yeah but you wanted to talk about something so lets talk, over breakfast that is cause I'm hungry and you owe me." Trish laughed while hitting him with the back of her hand.

Trish wasn't surprised by what Dave had to say it was something she had known for quite a while. He was in love with Gail Kim and didn't know how to tell her.

"Dave have I ever led you wrong?" Trish asked trying to get her friend to take her advice.

"Well you were the one that told me my gold trunks were great." He stated smiling at the grim expression that came across her face.

"Fine but I'm telling you if you want Gail you need to be rough, if she shoots you down the first time don't stop, hell maybe you should take over your in ring personality she likes that." Trish laughed at the suggestion but at the same time she knew it would work.

" Fine one more thing though, I have been kind of worried about you, You barley eat you don't sleep very much, your over working your self, you've lost so much weight your head looks too big, and I am worried that you might have an eating disorder." Trish knew that it had taken a lot out of Dave to tell her this and maybe he was right about some of the things that he said but she didn't have time to explain every thing to him.

" My eating is fine Davie boy. And I know that I work a lot but I will be fine." She said trying to get him off of the topic.

" Fine but remember if it gets any worse I'm carrying you to get some help." Dave was serious. He was worried about his friend.

"I'm Stacy fucking Keblier, if he thinks he can get away with treating me like that I am going to show him why they call me legs." Stacy was talking to her reflection but it felt good. She felt empowered and strong. And she was going to make Randy pay for all the shit that he put her through.

Please review I not sure who I like Trish with more John or Jeff. And this Randy Stacy thing is going to get really ugly but sweet. Oh and my rating might go back to r soon. Dave is going to get kind of rough if you know what I mean. (wink wink)


	11. I want you!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or any one in this story. They all belong to Vince and well themselves. But if I could I would own them all and make them work 4 me in a circus and I would pay them in love and skittles since I have no money. But Batista Randy and John would get a special surprise. (Evil grin)

AN: Which do u prefer for Trish Jeff or John. I Cant make up my mind.

"So she wants Batista. Well that is what she is going to get." Dave said to himself. His two girls were on the back seat of the car sleeping since their flight was delayed and when he saw them they were both starved. The car pulled into the car park and stopped at the most convenient spot.

"Hey Courtney, were here." He said gently waking his older daughter.

"You mind giving me a hand while I take your sister upstairs?" Dave admired his older daughter after all she had been through during the divorce.

"Sure dad, so are we going to stay with you or are we getting our own rooms?" She asked picking up the two light bags that they were traveling with.

"Just for these two days I got us a room together. The rest of time you two will be alone." He said loving the feeling of pride that his kids gave to him. He got them to the room and left them to sleep, he had some business to take care of first.

"Coming." Gail was watching television, nothing too interesting was on but she had nothing else to do. She opened the door and cocked an eyebrow when she saw who it was.

"Dave, what's wrong?" She asked a little surprised by his visit. He didn't answer her, instead he just looked at her.

Before she could get any other words out she could feel Dave's lips pressed against hers. She didn't know what had gotten into him but what ever it was she liked it. Before she knew it her legs were wrapped around his waist and her back pressed against the wall closest to the door.

"We can't do this, what if Trish or Stacy walk in?" She was trying to come up with logical thoughts in her head but couldn't. All she could think about was how much she wanted him.

"They'll get a free show." He said plainly.

"Dave we need to stop." Gail's voice was full of lust and passion.

"Do you really want me to?" His kisses moved harshly to her neck while his hands slid under her top caressing her soft skin.

"No." She moaned whishing that the barriers of clothes between them were non-existent. He on the other hand seemed calm and unfazed by his lust.

"What do you want?" He asked as she removed her black halter-top.

"I want you." She whispered as he walked over to the bed that she was previously sitting on and lay her down.

"You need to speak up if you want something." He said knowing fully what she had just said.

"I want you to take me, make me yours." She was practically begging.

"I knew that, I just wanted to make sure." He said then pulled himself off of her and walked out of the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked more than a little confused.

"You're right, we can't do this now, your room mates have keys to the room." He said in an almost teasing voice.

"Fuck!" She muttered as he left the room. She had never wanted any one more in her life.

AN: Okay so no Randy Stacy or Trish and John but don't worry soon it will come. I hope you like it though. Will she get what she wants or wont she? Important question. And don't forget john and jeff who should I put trish with? Review please.


	12. stupid!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or any one in this story. I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have been kinda busy with Christmas and stuff. But im going to try to give you guys at least one chapter before he new year seeing as I have exams soon.

Randy sat with his head low. He didn't want to look any one in the eye especially John. When he got back to the hotel he told John about his little escapade and got the sweetest lecture about responsibility. He had to admit John had a talent for making people worry. John had brought up facts that he didn't even think about. What if Carmella had something, what if he didn't use a condom, what if she got pregnant he was sure that Stacy wouldn't forgive him for that.

"Hey man is every thing okay? You seem a little worried." Paul asked seeing the depressed look on Randy's face. He was taking the breakup really badly.

"I'm fine man how's Steph and the baby?" Randy asked trying to change the topic.

"There great, Look I know that you and Stacy broke up and that it probably isn't any of my business, but I think you two are perfect for each other. That is if she will forgive you for that little stint you pulled with Carmella last night. Man you must have been desperate you didn't even go for something hard. Well I guess you were probably hard enough for he both of you." While Hunter was talking they were joined by some of the other guys.

"We'll discuss this later." Hunter said noticing the discomfort of the younger man.

"Yeah later." Randy said when he walked off. He didn't need all the guys asking him about last night. What happened was his business and his alone. Well maybe Carmella's too but he didn't think she would have a parade of people telling her about what a mess she had gotten into with him. I mean he was randy Orthan the lady-killer. What else could she want? What else would any woman want?

"Hey Trish." He mumbled when the met each other in the hallway on the way to catering.

"Hey pig. You know you must have some nerve. Do you know what that little stunt you pulled did last night? God you are so damn selfish." Trish said her face turning an odd color red.

"Hey, she broke up with me okay! I couldn't change her mind so I had to face the fact she doesn't want me any more I had to move on. So just stop riding my ass about it." Randy was on the verge of tears but he wouldn't cry. He had never cried over a woman before and he wouldn't start now.

" So you don't think any of this was your fault?" Trish asked in a harsher than usual voice.

"Look if you don't mind I have to go. I have to meet someone." Randy said then turned on his heels and walked off.

"Fine, go run to that slut. You probably already srewed her." Trish was furious.

"So what if I did, its none of your business." He snapped then continued walking until he was out of sight.

"Stupid!" she spit and continued walking in the direction that he was leaving.

Hey guys I know this is kinda short but it will have to do 4 now I am sorry.


End file.
